


Sparks of Black

by armistyx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Weird magic? HELL YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx
Summary: The Temple of Souls was a sight to behold, but he wasn't alone when it came to being the only living, breathing thing that wandered around Cia's playground.
Relationships: Dark Link/Cia (Legend of Zelda), Dark Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda), Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda), except its implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sparks of Black

**Author's Note:**

> i know im supposed to be writing [song of the dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121531/chapters/58072753), but i wanted this out of my system bc i couldnt stop thinking about it
> 
> but there's some elements of song of the dragon in it, so thats p cool 
> 
> based on this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FVR0pHdL0w) bc i couldnt get it out of my head

The Temple of Souls was a sight to behold, distorted in its own beauty. Cia's obsession with the hero couldn't have been more obvious with the sculptures and framed works of art in his likeness around every twist and turn, and her spiraling mind lined by the endless gardens of withered roses and large stained windows showing nothing but portals of dark magic leading to the unknown. Overgrown vines clung to tilted and broken walls that were crudely built and on the verge of collapse, but held a charm that only a twisted mind like Cia’s own could adore. Had it not been for all of these reasons, it might have been a decent fortress to take refuge.

Volga _hates_ it here.

It was the opposite of everything he loved about his home back in the caves, but if this is where his mistress deemed it to be home, he would comply. It was eerily quiet for his liking other than the occasional laughter from the throne room where Cia would spend most of her time — what she chose to laugh about was none of his concern. All he cared about was the rush of the next impending battle, something to keep his lust for violence sated than pacing around the temple like a caged animal. There was nothing: no fodder to spar with, no prey to kill, nothing that would actually bleed to keep his own mind from going into a frenzy. Waiting for time to pass to be released in the heat of war was the worst kind of torture he could succumb to — and he played into it at Cia's will. His heart ached for freedom, full of resentment and hate for having yielded to her in the first place, but the taste of war rocked him to the core.

She promised that he would be set free to set fire to Hyrule's forces soon. The thrill of battle was the only thing keeping him grounded to this horrid place, pacing the corridors like a mindless soldier. 

However, he wasn't alone when it came to being the only living, breathing thing that wandered around Cia's playground. No, Volga had seen them moving stiffly when they followed her around. He rarely saw them outside of her bedchambers, and even less so just one alone. _Playthings,_ she called them. Cia's magic had far more reach than Volga could have imagined to make not one, but _multiple_ copies of Hyrule's legendary hero at a time. The differences between the hero he had fought and the doppelgangers were immediate: all that was vibrant in color faded into the blackest of hues, even rivaling the the void of space; sun kissed skin turned ashen like charcoal; eyes like the ocean twisted into pools of red. It was clear that this “hero” was the image of evil. 

As far as he knew, they were real. They moved, lived, and _breathed_ like they were real — the vulgar sounds his mistress made when locked away in her room proved enough. But curiosity caught Volga’s eye as he passed the large dining chamber he had caught three of them standing in, huddled behind the stone table and around the large mirror speaking in hushed tones. His footsteps boomed in the otherwise quiet hallway, drawing two of the copies to face him before vanishing into the shared shadow on the floor. The last continued to examine himself in the mirror transfixed with a look that could only be described as confusion. The dragon knight could clearly see why as he languidly moved to join the dark hero’s side — the boy had no reflection. _Peculiar_ to say the least.

The dark hero pried his eyes away from the mist that stood in his place of his reflection to look at Volga's as he came into view, growing tense with the taller man standing so close to him. He glowered silently at the thought — it wasn't fair that Volga had an _actual_ reflection in the frosted glass! Volga scoffed, sensing his unease. "You are about as real as this entire ploy Cia has orchestrated, nothing more than smoke and mirrors." Dark Link finally tilted his head to look at his companion, daring to step closer to place a hand on Volga's forearm. Yes, he was _definitely_ real. Volga recoiled with a hiss. "Don't touch me, _harlot._ I serve Cia, but not for the same purpose as you do. I am not a plaything." 

The boy's shoulders shook silently in what he could only imagine would be considered laughter, continuing to grope his arms and returning his eyes to the mirror. A black aura worked its way up Volga's reflection, but there weren't any distinguishing features to prove that Dark Link was the cause. The dragon knight allowed it, just as curious to figure out the limitations of the sorceress's dark magic until he could feel fingers dipping underneath his armor, attempting to pull at the straps that kept it all together. 

“Stop that,” he growled, seizing his wrists. He didn’t trust Dark Link as far as he could throw him even if they were doomed to be allies in this war. There was an attempt to pull his wrists free , but ultimately it ended in vain. Red eyes met with those hidden under the silver helm, a small smirk tugging at his lips. It was the first time Volga had seen something other than a blank expression come over Dark Link's face.

 **“We’ve seen the way you look at us.”** His mouth made no movement, but the words were clear as day. Volga relinquished his grip to move a clawed hand to his temple to rid himself of the sound of Dark Link’s voice in his head. **"You’re not as detached as you think; we’ve sensed longing, your eyes yearning for something..”** Fingertips danced up his chest plate and stopped above his heart.   
**"Tell us... Do you admire the hero, too?"**

A searing pain cut through Volga’s skull at the thought of the hero — not the one currently taunting him as knelt to the ground, but the boy clad in green. Something in his conscience tried to piece together glimpses of what seemed like a past life... Memories of him came in a haze, vision blurred by the edges of Cia’s magic and wordless exchanges faded out into the sound of static. Dark Link hummed in amusement at the sight of the dragon kneeling before him; it took so little effort to bring the great dragon of Eldin down to his knees. 

**"Your silence speaks volumes."** A boot underneath his chin drew Volga out of his stupor. Dark Link sat himself on the table now, using his foot to draw the dragon's attention back on him. **"I'm kidding — it was obvious from the beginning. Tell me,"** he cooed, withdrawing his boot, **"am I not as exquisite as he?"**

Volga said nothing. He glared at the Hylian's shadow with disdain plastered on his features as he slowly rose back to his feet to tower over him. Dark Link's smug expression never wavered for second even when Volga turned to try and leave. 

**"We know that you’ve seen every inch of his skin.”** The dragon paused in his place. **"You were involved, were you not? We can smell him on you. We know our Lady Cia isn't too thrilled about it either,"** he taunted. Volga craned his neck to shoot him another look, only to find Dark Link beckoning him closer with a finger — _come hither._ Something about the silent command sent a cold chill down his spine, and by forces unknown, the dragon complied. He did not know whether this was all by Cia's magic or the boy's own power. Instinct was telling him that this wasn't appropriate by any standards, but the thirst for a power to challenge his own kept pulling him in.

Ashen fingers splayed over the expanse of red armor over Volga's shoulders as Dark Link kept him in close. His lips still made no movement other than curling into a crude smirk, but his voice still invaded every crevice in Volga's mind.

**"He smells delectable, but I taste better."**

A clawed hand gripped the boy's throat to keep him from bringing their faces any closer. Fire bubbled in his throat and threatened to spill with each passing second he stared at the evil before him. “You are nothing but a _blight_ on this world, and I will make it my personal mission to—"

 **"O Eldin Dragon, your words wound me!"** he sighed, feigning hurt. The grasp on his neck grew tighter, but didn't deter Dark Link from prodding further. **"Spare me the lecture and get to the good part."** His hands pulled on the straps underneath Volga's armor to bring their faces too close for comfort, practically nose to nose. The claws around his neck pierced his skin, but he paid no mind to any of it, fully intent on keeping Volga where he wanted him. **"Sing for me."**

Volga scoffed and turned his face away, but the Hylian's double pulled his chin back to face him. **"Like you did for him,"** he emphasized. His expression had changed slightly from smug to sultry. Something about the way Dark Link looked at him now both repulsed and captivated Volga. **"It was your expression of love, wasn't it? A language you only you two knew? Pity he wasn't as gifted as you."** Both of his hands framed the dragon knight's face, thumbing the pointed markings that fell over the curve of his cheeks. Not failing to notice how he didn't flinch away from the touch, Dark Link knew he had Volga's undivided attention.

 **"I might not be the hero you _so_ adore,"** he crooned, **"but I can fill that void in your beating heart with a song of my own. Wouldn't that be nice?"**

Tilting his head to avoid bumping their noses, the shadow brought their faces closer together to delicately bring their lips together, just enough to brush against each other without making the complete connection. His lips finally moved to mouth words against Volga's lips, a song ringing clear in his ears. 

**Touch me the way that you do in your dreams**

The first note was an assault in Volga's senses, memories of the green-clad hero wandering into his cave flooding his brain. Moon cycle after moon cycle, he became confident with his voice, soon filling the caves with echos of his arias without any guidance. Dark Link knew too much from the beginning, but to be able to parrot Hyrule's strongest warrior down to the specifics of his songs was nothing short of _astounding._

Dark Link used Volga's stillness to his advantage to pull Volga's empty hand to his waist to encourage him to move on his own accord.

**Let your hands tell me your dark fantasies**

Legs wrapped around the dragon's waist as the Hylian's other hand dropped from his face to trail down from Volga's chest plate to his abdomen, daring to palm at the front of his pants.

**And I'll be the one who can call you to play**

"That's _enough."_ Volga snarled and pushed the boy back with what little control he had left in him. Dark Link's head connected with the stone table with a sickening crack.

 **"Holy fuck,"** he managed to laugh — it came out as an awkward gurgling sound, **"do that again."**

The praise he received gave pause. Volga hadn't intended on inflicting pain for pleasure — usually it was inflicted to kill — but the edges of black creeped on his vision, sending a surge of adrenaline in his blood. With the hold Dark Link had him in — legs locked around his waist, hands at his chest and his groin, pinned down to the table and _completely_ at his mercy — the dragon obeyed, lifting the other's head off the table high enough to push it back down in a rush, brutal enough to rattle the surface. A hoarse cry was all Dark Link could manage to let out in retaliation to the rough treatment and, as much as the dragon would hate to admit it, there was something _attractive_ about the sound paired with the thrill of being the cause. However, the feeling of disgust weighed heavy in his stomach.

 **"You seek power,"** the boy breathed, **"and you've still yet to tap into your darkest desires. This isn't the best you can do."** His fingers curled into the leather of Volga's pants, eliciting the smallest of groans. His black tongue swiped across his lips, red eyes hungry for more. **"Give into it. Take me like you've never taken the hero — take what you should rightfully claim as yours!"**

All inhibition and doubt that lingered in the back of his mind became flooded with black, lust and desire filling his senses. In an instant, the dragon released his hold on Dark Link's neck to pull at the offending fabric keeping him from attacking his neck. Teeth sank into the cold flesh in multiple places in vain — Dark Link couldn't bleed or sweat, leaving any trace of his assault on his neck nearly nonexistent — but the instinct to mark and _claim_ what he believed to be his sent a rush through Volga's veins.

Claws raked up the skin underneath the black tunic, drawing the boy to arch his back. Dark Link relished in the ministrations of Volga’s hands and tilted his head up to allow more access to the length of his neck. His dulled senses grew intense with each scrape of the other's fingers and teeth, each mark destined to leave bruises and scars like trophies on anyone lesser. The ravenous attention was welcome, but the Hylian wanted _more._

His legs locked tighter around Volga’s waist as he pulled himself down to grind their hips together, hands flying to the dragon knight’s face to pull his mouth away from his neck to crush their lips together and stifling the sound that seeped through Volga’s teeth. The kiss was anything but nice — sloppy, a mess of fangs, full of lust and heat. Neither of them cared; it was filled with a ferocity that they craved. 

The gyration of the Hylian’s hips grew too distracting and Volga pulled away with a snarl to pin Dark Link’s neck to the table. Though he was merely a manifestation of evil magic, the shadow played the part of a blushing lover well. His lips parted with a hot breath, and if Volga knew any better, he’d swear that Dark Link’s eyes were now that beautiful blue. 

**“Please,”** his voice moaned, **"I don’t care how you do it.”**

It wasn’t a plead so much as a command given that the little spark of black came through the edges of his vision the longer he stared down at Dark Link. He glowered for a second to fight the magic seeping into his psyche and instead stepped back away from the table, bringing the boy with him. It was a quick maneuver, and Dark Link crumpled to the floor less than graciously. 

“On your knees.” Volga’s voice was gruff. Defiance briefly crossed Dark Link’s facade. If they continued to play, it would be on Volga’s terms.

Fingers curled into a fistful of hair to forcibly pull the Hylian up to his knees, and whatever protest that the boy had to make died in an instant with his face brought to Volga’s crotch. The message was clear: _take care of it._

Dark Link didn’t need to be told twice. A pleasant hum rang in Volga’s head while the Hylian's shadow obeyed, fingers working adeptly to remove the armor that rested on his hips, the flat of his tongue licking a long stripe up the tent that strained against leather in a painstakingly slow manner. Blood-colored eyes watched a shudder run through the dragon’s body in amusement. Armor became discarded and out of his way, Dark Link took his time and admired the dragon's physique as his hands groped his thighs, contemplating on obeying Volga as expected or continuing to string him along.

As much as he loved playing with his food, the sense of urgency kicked the shadow into gear. His hands tugged the hem of Volga’s pants down to his knees with ease and his mouth moved quickly to taste his flesh. The fingers on his head curled even tighter in his dark locks in response; Volga was spoiled, accustomed to the heat of his lovers, but Dark Link's mouth wasn't as warm as he anticipated. It was a reflection of what truly a _monster_ he was: cold and unfeeling, but malleable and willing to _serve_. He rewarded the boy with a low grunt, determined to push more of his length into his mouth. 

The shadow was a lewd creature, he knew, and it loved pain. He crushed Dark Link's head lower, purposefully choosing to ignore how the shadow gagged around him to savor the feeling of how tight his throat felt. The grip on his hair relaxed to grant him reprieve after a few seconds, but Dark Link quickly dove back in like a starved animal. Volga threw his head back in ecstasy, petting the boy's hair. His tongue moved to worship his body, and what he couldn't take into his mouth, his hands made up for, pumping in time with his head sinking down further and further before he'd reach his limit. It was an vulgar display with the sounds and mess he's making, but Dark Link was an expert and it sent Volga's head spinning. When he felt the coil in his abdomen grow tighter with need, he pulled the boy off, his mouth popping audibly and a trails of saliva running down his chin. Dark Link licked his swollen lips in hunger.

"Get up," he commanded, claws digging into his locks again to pull the shadow off his knees and to his feet. Dark Link obeyed and tried to lean in for a quick kiss, but was denied the tender gesture to have his head crushed into the granite table, body bent halfway. A low hiss was all he could manage to let out with Volga's hand putting pressure on his skull before he silenced himself, feeling Volga's free hand pushing his black tunic up around his stomach to access the waistband of his pants, tugging them less than gently around Dark Link's thighs. He squirmed under Volga's touch when clawed gauntlets traced the curve of his ass. It was then he realized, he had spent so much time tending to the _dragon's_ need that he neglected his own, now painfully aware of how hard he was. It was too bad that his cock was crushed between the stone and his torso, pinned to the table and bent at odd angle. A sharp pain of claws digging into the tender flesh of his rear sent him out of his thoughts, and Dark Link moaned weakly as Volga parted his legs. 

Volga _tsk'd_ behind him. "You don't deserve the same respect as the hero," he said flatly. Dark Link attempted to swivel his head to glare and argue, but Volga interrupted him to crush his head to the side. "You're nothing more than a hole for me breed in, _boy."_ He spat on the shadow's now exposed hole, and with a few firm pulls of his own still slick flesh, Volga lined himself up and pushed against the less than slick entrance. Had it been under difference circumstances, Volga might have considered preparing him a little more, but this wasn't something he had planned on doing, nor with _someone_ he considered worth his time. It was undeniably hot and tight, and despite Dark Link underneath him, Volga wouldn't have it any other way.

Dark Link nearly screamed at the intrusion, arms scrambling on the table for purchase and to get away from being impaled, but Volga let go of his head to seize his wrists, pulling him back to fully seat himself inside. Dark Link's body trembled to adjust to feeling so full — had it not been for the table and his arms pulled back and taut to keep him upright, he might've collapsed from the shock of it all. His hands curled into tight fists, blunt nails digging into the skin of his palms to distract him from the pain, but he couldn't hide the pleasure he felt with a long mewl. 

No reprieve was given this time as Volga pulled out slowly to push himself back in quickly with a firm thrust. Dark Link keened and pressed his forehead against the cold stone, panting with need. The dragon continued to brutalize him, stretching him far beyond he had ever imagined, and the shadow indulged every minute of it. _Goddesses,_ it hurt, but they both knew that the release was worth sitting through the anguish. The only thing heard between them was the merciless slapping of flesh; words died on his lips in incoherent babble, filling Volga's mind with a symphony of pleasure that he created. It only pushed Volga to fuck him harder, striving to push them both over the edge. Dark Link moved his hips back in time with his thrusts, desperate to achieve a friction of his own, but cried out when the dragon brushed against a certain bundle of nerves. It wracked his body down to the core, and with a few more harsh thrusts aimed in that lovely spot, Dark Link came undone with another sharp cry, his body tensing and spilling his release between the fabric of his tunic and the table.

Volga's own orgasm followed soon after Dark Link's, the shadow's body gripping him tightly like a vise. He came with a final push and a roar, filling the Hylian's shadow mistreated insides with a rush of hot fluid. Dark Link sobbed quietly at the feeling — if he could spare any more stamina, it would've pushed him to come again. The dragon stayed buried inside, reveling in the assault on his senses: the smell of sex, the sight of his lover bent to his will, the sound of their mixed staggering breaths, and the feeling of _absolute power_ in its rawest and finest point — it was perfection. A content and prolonged sigh was all Volga let out as he basked in the glow, dropping the boy's arms from his hold. Dark Link remained limp, flush against the stone table even as the dragon finally withdrew himself, cum spilling out obscenely. The shadow whined at the loss of his love, and the sight alone sends a pleasant shiver up Volga's spine. He kneaded Dark Link's backside roughly at the display, seemingly satisfied with his work, followed by a hard strike to the tender skin. Dark Link hissed quietly.

Several long seconds passed before the Hylian's shadow peeled himself off the table weakly into an upright position — his wobbly knees threatened to give out under his weight after such a brutal fucking. Neither of them said nothing as they adjusted their clothing. Dark Link enjoyed being used, but the growing pit of repulsion in Volga's stomach returned with a vengeance when the edges of black faded away to see the boy turning to face him with another sultry look, leaning forward to meet their lips again —

He stopped suddenly. He stood frozen in place like a deer in headlights, looking past Volga. The dragon, confused, turned to see what startled the shadow. 

_**Cia.** _

She stood in the open doorway, staff in hand. Volga couldn't read what the expression on her face meant — surprise? anguish? confusion? — but he didn't care. He got what he wanted, even if it were through unconventional means. Dark Link recoiled from the dragon's side to move stiffly toward their mistress, his own face back to its stoic features. He reached for her hand to kiss it in greeting, but with a furrow of her brow, she wrenched her hand away in disgust. No words were exchanged. He paused as if waiting for an order, but when none came, he bowed and slunk out of the room.

Volga snorted. Even after all of it, Dark Link was just another pawn in her game. Cia marched up to the dragon, the sound of her heels clicking loudly against the floor in the otherwise empty room. All she saw was red.

"How long have you—"

"Silence, _dragon,"_ she hissed. The pointed end of her scepter met underneath Volga's chin. She dared him to say anything out of line. "The hero is _mine,_ and mine alone! Do you understand?" 

The dragon had half a mind to act smart, temptation to make a crude remark about keeping her _dogs_ on a shorter leash at an all-time high, but he resisted. His life was hell enough being locked up like an animal in her cage. With her limitless magic, he could be left to rot in the dust. That was something he wouldn't stand for.

Magic blurred the edges of his vision as he moved the handle of her scepter away from his chin to bring her hand up to kiss her fingers. Volga hated it here, but he would yield to a power stronger than his own.

"As you wish, mistress."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly................................. how is there not more dark link/volga
> 
> i would die for them
> 
> [join my discord!](https://discord.gg/STKAMnS)


End file.
